EL REGRESO Y LOS SECRETOS
by shippuden28
Summary: Summary: rin se va a gehena por un incidente y ahora vuelve 5 años después con varios secretos y una venganza de por medio.y hay un "pequeño" secreto que se le olvido revelar a su regreso ¿que pasara? si quieren saber pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva en esto así que no sean malos dejen review ;)

Chapter:1 capitulo :1

Summary: rin se va a gehena por un incidente y ahora vuelve 4 años después con varios secretos y una venganza de por medio

Disclamer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama .

********** cambio de escena

**EL ADIOS...**

-¡RIIINNN,DETENNTEE !-se oían los gritos de desesperación de yukio okumura provenientes de las instalaciones de la cruz verdadera -¡NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE!- había mas gritos derivados de yukio todos los compañeros de rin gritando su nombre tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, la desesperación era palpable en el ambiente los sollozos de shiemi no fueron lo suficiente como para hacer entrar a rin en razón como en otras ocasiones, esta vez era algo diferente…

_FLAS BACK_

_Como siempre rin se había quedado dormido en la clase de su hermano (no es como si fuera la única clase en la que hace)pero este sueño era diferente a los otros Satán aprovecho el momento en el que rin era mas vulnerable que mejor que en sus propios sueños._

_***MENTE DE RIN***_

_-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿ Qué pasa aquí?-¿ay alguien aquí?-rin estaba desorientado no sabia donde se encontraba como si fuera invocada suaves susurros se oían a lo lejos, susurros que lo llamaban -__**ven-sígueme- rin-rin-ven a mi-rin -ven-no te resistas ven sígueme-**__esos apenas perceptibles susurros se oían cada vez mas lejanos por lo que rin decidió seguir esa voz que ciertamente le atraía, corría sin rumbo fijo por pasillos eternamente largos (oh así los veía el)hasta que se topo con una puerta -*seguramente aquí se encuentra el dueño de esa voz*- pensó rin al ver que la voz lo había guiado hacia una puerta gigantesca, cuando rin se preparaba para abrir la gigantesca puerta el susurro se volvió una voz madura y escalofriante que rin conocía bien-Satán-dijo con veneno en las palabras y apretando los puños hasta casi hacerse daño,__**-rin es hora de que vuelvas al lugar al que perteneces… ya nos has hecho esperar mucho sabes…te has resistido a tu verdad a tu verdadero ser no tienes por que seguir resistiendo…resintiendo a tu verdadero ser…regresa a tu verdadero hogar…a…gehena.**_

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de esas palabras, rin sabia que esas palabras tenían algo de verdad ya que desde hace mucho había estado peleando internamente con su otro yo, que quería tomar el control definitivo de los dos__le costaba resistirse__a su lado demoniaco que poco a poco ganaba terreno en su mente y corazón, pero rin no iba a dejar que esos motivos los perturbasen después de procesar con sumo cuidado las palabras dichas por el rey de los demonios, su cuerpo se movió por si solo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás solo logro articular unos dificultosos "no" su voz temblaba se sentía indefenso no sabia porque, sentía miedo…eso solo lo hizo enojar.- __**¿Por qué tienes miedo?... No pareces tu jajajajaja…-**__otra vez esa macabra e insípida voz "¡como se atrevía a reírse de el!"esa maldita voz lo empezaba a irritar sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza y su debate mental no le ayudaba mucho, y otra vez esa escalofriante voz resonó por todo el lugar -__**vamos rin que esperas déjalo salir y ven a mi… nadie aquí te quiere cerca... todos te tienen miedo ven conmigo y todo será diferente…-ven -**__calla…-dijo en voz queda y se volvía a oír esa voz que repetía lo mismo__**-ven**__-calla-volvió a repetir en casi susurro, rin ya no aguanto oír esa molesta voz y…exploto… dejo salir sus llamas sin importarle que pasaba a su alrededor pero…¿era un sueño?¿no__**? **__Al menos eso creía el…_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-y como si fuera un golpe lanzo una gran acumulación de llamas en dirección de donde venia aquella voz y así es como su batalla empezaba con un enemigo invisible._

_***FUERA DE LA MENTE DE RIN**__*_

_Yukio escribía unas cuantas oraciones en el pizarrón cundo escucho unos sonoros gritos de alerta de sus alumnos -¡YUKI-CHAN CUIDADO!-¡OKUMURA -SENSEI CUBRASE!-yukio actuó de manera automática cayendo al suelo logrando esquivar aquel misterioso proyectil cuando abrió los ojos un poco aturdido vio un gran agujero en la pared con llamas alrededor y no cualquieras si no llamas azules "rin" fue lo único que paso por su mente cuando se dio vuelta todo fue tan rápido que le costo procesarlo con rapidez, todos se encontraban puesto en posición defensiva apuntando a un blanco en especifico ,después movió unos cuantos grados su cabeza y ahí estaba lo que temía, rin se encontraba rodeado de llamas y con la mirada perdida como si se hubiera quedado mirando a un punto de la nada pero con una expresión en la cara que no indicaba nada bueno era la misma que aquella vez cuando se salió de control en la batalla con amaimon pero había algo diferente se veía cansado y ¿triste?-¿Qué demonios? -fue la única palabra que yukio logro articular por la sorpresa -¡RIN QUE ESTA PASAN…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar shura se encontraba sometiéndolo con el anillo que se encontraba en su cola rin soltó un desgarrador grito que helo a los presentes-AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,rin se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza como si de eso dependiera su vida y el anillo de su cola solo lo aumentaba y ante la mirada atónita de todos los expectantes rin se quejaba nuevamente solo que con un grito mas fuerte y aun mas desgarrador que es anterior a lo que todos solamente atinaron a taparse los oídos con las dos manos, cuando los gritos de dolor disminuyeron a simples jadeos todos miraban expectantes y horrorizados con la escena, rin se encontraba hincado rodeado de rebeldes llamas azules con sangre saliendo a cada momento de su boca y nariz y además parecía llorar lagrimas de sangre, seguramente esa era la peor imagen que podían tener de su amigo._

_***MENTE DE RIN***_

_**-Jajajajaja a un eres muy débil para hacerme frente pero no te preocupes ven conmigo y yo te enseñare a **_

_**controlar esos poderes que se parecen tanto a los míos, vamos solo tienes que regresar a gehena-**__rin yacía en es suelo jadeante ya que el maldito sello de shura hizo efecto en el de manera inesperada y Satán aprovecho para atacarlo (es lo que causaba que se sujetara la cabeza con fuerza en le exterior)-vamos no me ...hagas... Reír…- apenas y podía hablar le costaba aceptar que ese simple contraataque lo dejo muy lastimado -__**vamos hijo mío te espera una mejor vida en gehena-**__rin le contesto con puro enojo-!ESQUE CARAJOS NO ENTIENDES, TE DIJE QUE NO!, ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!-rin por puro instinto lanzo lamas a la nada en todas direcciones sin saber que lo que pasaba afuera de su mente._

_END FLASBACK_

***FUERA DE LA MENTE DE RIN***

Todos estaban estupefactos ante las palabras que decía un cansado y jadeante rin, estaban helados, yukio se quedo petrificado no sabia que hacer, no sabia que le pasaba a su hermano que quería decir con "¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!" esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza "acaso un demonio lo estaba atacando en donde era mas vulnerable " algo hizo que yukio volviera de sus divagaciones mentales cuando vio que rin lanzaba llamas azules a diestra y siniestra como tratando de dar a algo invisible, las llamas parecían tener mente propia ya que cada una le dio a uno de sus compañeros de clase, claro que no los quemo solo se estrellaban enfrente de ellos causando una gran ráfaga de aire que hizo a mas de uno salir volando y hacerlo estrellarse con algo dejándolos así fuera de combate.

Yukio se concentraba por mantener el equilibrio cuando lo logro llamo la atención de los pocos que lograron recuperarse de inesperado ataque(cuando digo los pocos me refiero a suguro , shura),con precaución se acerco a ellos y les hablo con tono serio - rin esta siendo atacado por algo en su mente -estas palabras sorprendieron a todos , shura con todo inquisitor hablo- no jodas! como pudo pasar esto!- yukio solo se remetió a ordenarse los lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz y le contesto lo mejor que pudo-lo ataco mientras dormía en la clase bien saben que todos somos mas frágiles mientras dormimos ,por lo que debo suponer que así fue como paso lo supuse por lo que grito ustedes se debieron dar cuenta cuando lo dijo el "sal de mi cabeza " -con esa ultima afirmación ellos cayeron en cuenta de lo que yukio decía podía ser posible pero sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por otro grito de rin -¡AHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ SAL DE MI MALDITA CABEZA SATAN! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO!-ese nombre dejo a los tres helados de pies a cabeza ahora era cierto rin no solo era atacado por un demonio y no por un simple demonio sino por el rey de estos , lo siguiente que paso (o mejor dicho lo que recuerdan ya que paso muy rápido como para memorizarlo ) fue a rin dar un ultimo grito (que de seguir así se dañaría la garganta) y caer rendido en el calcinado y ensangrentado suelo (como en el capitulo 23 del anime solo que mas exagerado*0*) y así mismo extinguiendo la llamas azules que lo rodeaban ,después de tal espectáculo yukio y suguro corrieron con rin para darle auxilio en vista que le costaba y le dolía hasta respirar.

***DIAS DESPUES ***

Rin se encontraba en su habitación con un tubo para que pudiera respirar y otros aparatos para monitorear su estado físico su estado era deplorable a todos se les hizo raro que rin no se hubiera recuperado inmediatamente como en otras ocasiones "¿Qué había de diferente?" ,(se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos hace en su habitación y no en un hospital? Bueno lo explico mas adelante) eso se lo preguntaban todos , el suceso ocurrido en la escuela se le oculto por completo al vaticano ya que si se llegaran a enterar matarían a rin. Yukio y todos los demás también se recuperaban de sus heridas ,gracias a dios tos había resultado con heridas leves nada paso de: rasguños o torceduras, yukio resulto un poco peor ya que se fracturo su brazo derecho (cuando cayo al suelo por esquivar el ataque de rin claro esta).

Un día yukio decidió volver temprano a departamento que compartía con rin para cuidar de el cuando entro lo único que pudo hacer fue ver con una mueca de tristeza en su cara al ver el estado de su gemelo *que rayos pasaba por que no te recuperas *,en ese mismo instante noto pequeño espasmos que hacia el cuerpo de su hermano rápidamente corrió hasta el mirándole con detenimiento y revisar todos los aparatos que se encontraban a su alrededor *esta alterado* pronto volvió su mirada a su hermano mayor y pego un salto hacia atrás sorprendido, rin había abierto los ojos de repente asustando y haciendo retroceder al menor, yukio se acerco rápidamente a rin quien se estaba ahogando con el tubo que tenia en la boca (cabe decir que estos "dichosos" tubos se meten por la boca pasando por la garganta y mas abajo) que intentaba quitarse desesperadamente con ambas manos pero no podía ya que lo tenia pegado a la cara, yukio llego en su auxilio retirando es "dichoso" tubo de su boca con gran rapidez y agilidad dándole así la oportunidad a rin de respirar por si mismo otra vez -rin ¿te encuentras bien? - fue lo primero que yukio pudo preguntar pero se detuvo cuando sintió el aura asesina que rin irradiaba en ese mismo instante rin voltio hacia su hermano y lo único que dijo fue -¡MALDITO CUATRO OJOS, COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERME ESO EN LA GARGANTA ! ¡QUE NO VES QUE PUDE HABERME AHOGADO! ¡Y ADEM….- los grito de rin fueron interrumpidos por que yukio se le lanzo y lo abrazo haciendo que rin tambaleara ,yukio solo repetía su clásico-Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san ¡pensé que nunca mas despertarías! -yukio lloraba como en los viejos tiempos a lo que rin solo correspondió al abrazo aun adolorido (ya que este despierto y levantado no significa que este recuperado totalmente)pronto sintió su cuerpo adormecerse, estaba temblando y hizo una mueca de dolor que no paso por alto para su hermano ,ya después de haber detenido repentinamente el llanto yukio se limpio las lagrimas y le señala o mas bien le señalo autoritariamente que se volviera a recostar lo que rin solo respondió "_no me trates como un niño pequeño mama preucupona" _yukio al oír es frase se alegro ya que todo indicaba que rin ya se encontraba bien, pero rin detuvo su caminar hacia la cama cuando observo el yeso de yukio que parecía estar escondiéndolo para que no lo viera pero sus esfuerzos por esconderlo fueron inútiles rin volteo y le pregunto con mirada seria y semblante serio (rin en modo hermano mayor :):).) -¿que te paso en la mano?- yukio se puso nervioso esperaba que no se diera cuenta como explicarle que fue el no hacerlo sentir culpable-¿eh? ¿de que hablas ? - pregunto de modo inocente como si no entendiera la obvia razón por la que su Nii-san preguntaba el motivo de su herida -yukio no te hagas el tonto conmigo es inútil que lo sigas ocultando es muy ubio- definitivamente rin se estaba enojando y eso no era bueno así que yukio se resigno y le contesto algo temeroso -fuiste tu -le contesto en un casi susurro que rin no escucho-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche, repítelo,-yukio resoplo con fuerza y agarro valor de quien sabe donde y le contesto y le volvió a contestar con un tono mas fuerte - fuiste tu rin… durante mi clase tus llamas se salieron de control y empezaste a atacar …-yukio hizo una pausa solo miraba el rostro de su hermano mostraba "incomprensión" - yukio prosiguió- tus llamas nos empezaron a atacar a todos …por suerte nadie salió gravemente herido el único que se fracturo algo soy yo… pero no te preocupes nadie esta enojado contigo,encabio se preocuparon por ti por que resultaste ser el mas dañado de todos…-hizo nuevamente otra pausa al ver el rostro de rin que mostraba tristeza y decepción de si mismo estaba enojado consigo mismo yukio iba a hablar otra vez pero rin lo interrumpió tenia la voz quebrada -en…tonces… los..ataque que lanzaba … en mi sueño… también los afectaba a ustedes , rin no soporto mas, sus piernas le flaqueaban su vista se nublaba y lo único que vio fue a yukio acercándose a el gritando su nombre *soy un peligro para todos **me tengo que marchar de aquí antes de que sea tarde y pase lo inevitable**¿pero a donde?*….

*creo que el único lugar que me queda es ese al que me negado ir por tanto tiempo…..gehena ….**si para ya no lastimar a mis amigos tengo que entregarme a Satán lo are **creo que le facilitare la vida a yukio si yo me voy*….

***MAS TARDE* **

Rin se encontraba caminado por el bosque de la cruz verdadera con solo espada en mano, de repente para en un lugar un poco despejado de arboles -ya estoy aquí- de repente ocurre un gran temblor y de la tierra surge una gran puerta (no pondré toda la definición de la puerta ya que es un tanto difícil de describir) con una masa espesa en el interior de un color rojizo como la sangre , rin dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al pie de la rara puerta estaba a punto de dar el ultimo paso cuando oye esa voz escalofriante que tanto conoce -**vamos por que te detienes solo un paso mas y todo estará bien-no me vas a decir ¿que te arrepentiste?- ** rin volteo la mirada hacia la nada y contesto -no es oso solo que … se podía decir que me estoy despidiendo de todo esto…- rin oye ruidos lejanos de personas que conocía bien solo da una sonrisa triste y dice-adiós… assiah…adiós yukio ….adiós amigos gracias por se tan buenos con migo-y con estas ultimas palabras rin se sitio en medio de la puerta de gehena y fue absorbido poco a poco mientras daba una ultima mirada a su hogar, para después ser absorbido por completo y que la puerta se extinguiera con junto con llamas azules .

COMTINUARA….

N/A:¿LES GUSTO? BUENO PARA EMPEZAR ALFIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE ESACTAMENTE NO ME TARDE MUCHO EN NUVA HACIENDO FICS Y A DECIR VERDAD ESTE ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA TRAMA Y LO SIGAN DEJEN REVIEW ACTUALIZARE A MAS TARDAR LA PROXIMA SEMANA,ASI QUE NO ME TARDARE MUCHO.

ACEPTO CRITICAS ,PERO NO SEAN MALOS

BYE

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA VOLVI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO NO HABER TARDADO MUCHO . =)**

**CHAPTER:2 CAPITULO:2**

Disclamer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama .

********** cambio de escena

**AÑOS **

**EN ALGUN LUGAR:**

Las puertas de gehena se abrían lentamente dándole de nuevo a el ...,de nueva cuenta esta vista que había extrañado por tantos años volver a ver *que bueno es volver,hacia años que no veia algo tan colorido*, rin ríe para sus adentros por su "GRAN" "chiste" pero esa sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro cambio a uno mas serio al darse cuenta que no estaba solo rápidamente se cierra la puerta que lo trajo a su antiguo hogar da un increíble salto que lo manda lejos de ahí para solo decir en voz baja "_aun no es el momento_", depuse de huir de la escena al poco tiempo llega un pequeño grupo de 7 exorcistas comandados por yukio quien se veia mas maduro físicamente y portaba su clásico traje de exorcista (ya saben pantalón negro, camisa blanca y su gabardina negra),los demás venían con su traje oficial de exorcistas (no me los puedo imaginar con esos trajes pero ya que así es la trama) todos se vean (acepto shura) muy cambiados físicamente ya que tenían 20 años, acepto por shura alrededor de unos 30 y se seguía viendo igual .

El grupo llego rápidamente al lugar de donde se percibió esa alta energía diabólica ya que no era normal

Ese tipo de presencias, los primeros en llegar fueron yukio y shura seguidos de suguro, shiemi, shima, konekomaru y izumo

Cuando llego el ultimo del grupo yukio hablo con un tono frio y cortante -tks llegamos tarde- después de decir su semblante cambio radicalmente dándole uno con una expresión entre miedo y sorpresa todos se le quedaron mirando a su maestro ya que parecía en estado de shock ya se habían acostumbrado a verle la cara de "no te me acerques", y se sorprendieron al ver esa expresión que nunca antes había mostrado, en ese momento intervino shura tocando su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar- e yukio te encuentras bien- yukio en ese momento cayo de sentón ante la mirada de todos para luego reaccionar repentinamente levantándose muy rápido y salir corriendo devuelta a la academia, todos los restantes se miraron a las caras y después de asentir salieron detrás de yukio quien no paraba de correr a toda velocidad.

***PENSAMIENTO DE YUKIO***

_Sera que el… a… vuelto… ahhhhhhhhhhh mephisto porque presiento que tu etas envuelto en esto_

***EN LA CRUZ VERDADERA***

Yukio corría a toda velocidad con un solo objetivo "_llegar a la oficina de mephisto"_ quitando a todo aquel quien se atreviera a ponerse en su camino, cuando llego al lugar se puso enfrente de la puerta del "director" y sin siquiera preguntar de una patada abrió la odiosa puerta para después gritar - ¡MEPHISTO QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!¡DIME LA VERDAD!- mephisto solo sonrió con malicia para luego decir con su típico tono molesto -ohm profesor okumura veo que ya se a enterado de la llegada de nuestro gran invitado ¿verdad? O ¿me equivoco? - finalizo con una risa un tanto malévola para luego ser callado por una voz autoritaria un tanto diabólica haciendo que su semblante cambiara a uno se podría decir "¿respeto?"

**-silencio mephisto- ** de repente de entre las sombras salió rin totalmente cambiado con su típica sonrisa tranquila -**a pasado tiempo ¿no es así? Yukio-(**rin vestía un atuendo totalmente negro a acepción de un chaleco azul fuerte, una corbata azul igual que sus ojos ,con el pelo un poco mas largo y revuelto como siempre y con su espada atrás =))para que después de estas palabras la oficina se quedar en un profundo e incomodo silencio que fue roto solo por los gritos de todos sus ex compañeros pidiéndole explicaciones a yukio por dejarlos en medio de la nada ante esto rin y mephisto soltaron una risita "inocente", después esos gritos lejanos se oían mas cercanos y la voz que mas se escuchaba era la shura quien estaba muy enojada con yukio por dejarla con todos esos "mocosos" como les decía últimamente -¡YUKIOOOOOOOO!- resonó la estruendosa voz de shura entrando a la oficina como el mismo yukio lo había hecho *de una patada, sin pedir permiso y pidiendo explicaciones *-¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QU…e…nos dejaste…..- shura enmudeció al instante no podía creer lo que veia era ¡_EL!_ ,se quedo ay igual que yukio sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar

-**hola shura… veo que sigues siendo igual que alegría - **en ese instante todos los faltantes llegaron gritando en unisonó-¡ ES LO QU…e pasa- todos se sorprendieron de verlo ay parado como si nada con una sonrisita y para colmo a lado de ¿mephisto?(los muy tontos corrieron sin rumbo y por las prisas no se fijaron a donde se dirigían exactamente) **-oh! Chicos me preguntaba cuanto mas tardarían en llegar ya me estaba cansando de esperar…pero… es una alegría volver a verlos a todos-** después toda la habitación se sumo de nuevo en un silencio cuando como si se hubieran sincronizado para decirlo todos gritaron su nombre en unisonó (claro que de distintas formas)-¡NII-SAN!-¡RIN!,¡OKUMURA !,¡OKUMURA-KUN!,¡OKUMURA-KUN!,¡OKUMURA!,¡RIN!- cuando finalizaron todos rin contesto -** vaya, chicos bájenle a su voz, pero yo también estoy feliz de verlos-**

En ese momento shiemi ya no aguanto la sorpresa y callo desmayada siendo detenida por izumo -**oh vaya no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así**- su tono se torno burlesco pero eso no les importo ya que notaron el tono de voz de rin diferente , es decir era su voz pero se oía algo diabólica, en eso yukio intervino con una pregunta (se los facilito)- ni-san, por que se oye tu voz así- momento de confusión para rin ¿Qué_ tenia su voz? -_**¡ah ! Ya se esperen **….- en eso rin aclaro su garganta como si tratara de hablar para después decir-**creo que as**í ya esta bien no creen - todos los aludidos asintieron despacio algo confundidos como si estuvieran viendo el espectáculo mas "sorprendente" entre sus divagaciones y interrupciones se habían olvidado de donde se encontraban y del dueño de la habitación quien tenia una venita en la sien apunto de reventar por tremenda insolencia hasta que exploto y corrió a todos los intrusos-¡_FUERA DE MI OFICINA AHORAAAA_!- todos reaccionaron y salieron de inmediato (fuera lo que fuero mephisto era su jefe después de todo) a acepción de yukio y shura - perdón shura pero esto no te corresponde oírlo ,te prometo que luego se los explicare a todos- le pidió rin con una extraña cortesía que la dejo desorientada ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando la sacaron de la extravagante oficina.

-Bueno yukio también ¿te podrías retirar? Ya que es un asunto confidencial que solo le puedo contar a el - dijo señalando a mephisto el rostro de rin denotaba seriedad extrema que hizo a su hermano poner la misma cara y a su vez asintiendo.

-bien pero no creas que te has salvado de mi interrogatorio cuando termines ven al salón ya sabes cual así que no necesitas que te lo indique ¿verdad?- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa de lado, rin hizo el mismo gesto y le contesto:

-claro, después de todo dudo poder escapar de ti y tus preguntas-

-bien te estaré esperando- y con esto yukio salió de la extravagante oficina dejando por fin a rin y a mephisto a solas

-bien y cual es el santo por el cual el gran rex dous- dijo en tono burlesco caracteristico de el (bueno rex dous significa en latín _rey de los dos mundos)_ ,por su parte rin solo embozo una sonrisa engreída para luego contestar tranquilamente

-calla, ni se te ocurra repetir ese nombre en la presencia de los demás -

-bueno cambiando de tema como están ellas- dijo mephisto con el mismo tono, sentado en su silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos cruzadas escondiendo a su vez su boca

En ese momento el rostro de rin se entristeció al momento tardando en responder , cuando lo hizo su tono era tranquilo pero con tristeza y dolor

-sora murió- fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de sumirse en un silencio que mephisto rompió con otro comentario

-mmm… ya veo … lamento por tu perdida… y ella- esto le devolvió un poco el animo a rin

-ella esta bien la deje al cuidado de Kira- hizo una pausa para después continuar - tan solo espero que no me siga ya que no le dije a donde me iba -lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa poniendo una mano tras su nuca sacándole un goterón estilo anime a mephisto

-sabes que te buscara hasta encontrarte ¿no es así?- el tono de mephisto volvió a ser burlón y con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica ya que tenia una nueva atracción para divertirse y que mejor que con ella como cómplice

-ay ya cállate, no debí de haber dejado que te le acercaras que sea así es toda tu maldita culpa- esto ultimo

Lo dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador lo cual hizo ensanchar a un mas la maléfica sonrisa del remedo de mago

-bah, no digas tonterías -

-cambiando de tema a que se debe tu regreso a assiah-

Rin ante la pregunta volvió a su postura seria y le contesto con cierto odio en las palabras- es sencillo vengo a saldar cuentas con el maldito que se atrevió a asesinar a sora

"Asesinar " esa palabra resonó mas fuerte en la cabeza de mephisto borrándole su sonrisa se comenzó a recostar la espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y contestando a la vez

-así que eso era,... y para que me quieres a mi ..-los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente hasta que rin hablo -necesito que me ayudes a averiguar quien fue y que me reintegres a equipo de yukio ya que mientras este aquí planeo matar el tiempo… solo eso…-

Mephisto acantio apenas rin avía terminado de hablar lo cual no sorprendió a rin ya aceptaría a fin de cuentas quisiera o no

Cuando recibió la señal de aceptación rin se dio la media vuelta con intención de irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta giro levemente su cabeza mirando hacia a tras en dirección a mephisto para darle su ultima petición - ah y quiero que mantengas mi llegada en secreto ante el vaticano… no quiero que se entrometan en mi camino…. se me olvidaba, ni que se te ocurra decirle a ella donde estoy - y con esto ultimo se dio la vuelta nuevamente y salió de ahí

***YA FUERA DE LA OFICINA DE MEPHISTO***

Rin se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos *_había olvidado que tan largos era*_al pensar en esto una sonrisa curvo sus labios, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se paso el salón al que se dirigía hasta que oyó una voz conocida que lo llamaba, rin se dio vuelta sobre sus talones pero al no ver a nadie se dio cuenta que se había pasado de salón, soltó un suspiro cansado ya que estarse escondiendo para no ser encontrado en una escuela llena de exorcistas no es nada fácil; nuevamente volvió a caminar pero esta vez en dirección contraria a la que estaba siguiendo cundo estuvo apunto de llegar otra vez esa voz sonó solo que esta vez mas cerca, cansado decidió ignorar la voz que lo llamaba, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta correcta respiro hondo y apenas giro la perilla sintió una gran presión que lo aventaba contra la puerta rompiéndola al tacto y para terminar cayendo al interior del salón con una gran bestia encima cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de quien era el que se mantenía inerte sobre su cuerpo al darse cuenta sonrió tiernamente y pronuncio su nombre

-kuro-

***EN EL SALON***_**(antes de la llegada de rin)**_

Desde que mephisto les pidió "amablemente" que se retiraran todos juntos a excepción de yukio quien se quedo pero después de unos minutos termino siguiendo el mismo camino que todos.

Ya en el salón todos estaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos que suguro rompió con una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos -oiga! Okumura-sensei, como supo que okumura había regresado si ni siquiera lo vio y desapareció su presencia de inmediato- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia suguro y después hacia yukio quien solo negó con la cabeza para luego contestar

-ni yo mismo lo se… solo lo presentí-

-¡pero eso no aclara nuestra duda!- esta vez hablo shima quien se estaba desesperada a no saber nada

-pero me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado rin- dijo esta shiemi mas para si misma que para todos

-okumura-kun se ve muy diferente esta vez intervino konekomaru quien lucia feliz por el regreso de rin

-vieron como me saco de la oficina de mephisto- su tono era de total perplejidad -fue muy educado y… amable, en el pasado me hubiera gritado que me fuera…- hizo una pausa para después gritar de frustración -¡ AHHHHHHHHH YA NO AGUANTO ESP…- aquellas palabras murieron en su boca ya que ante la mirada expectante de todo paso rápidamente rin cayendo al piso con la puerta debajo de y con un gran gato negro encima

Lo único que lograron fue oír la voz de rin pronunciando el nombre del gran felino que tenia encima.

***DEVUELTA CON RIN***

-kuro…- se oía la voz de rin en un intento de susurro ,en eso el gran felino que tenia encima se empieza a reducir considerablemente hasta el tamaña de un gato normal de color negro (no tengo que poner la descripción de kuro ya que supongo ya la deben de conocer)

Ya un poco esparcido el polvo causado por el accidente el pequeño gato-demonio no creí lo que veia era el, era el , había vuelto, pensó haberlo perdido así como perdió a shiro … pero no perdió la esperanza de que rin volviera… así que guardo sus esperezas y solo espero y espero 5 años...60 meses... 260 semanas... 1825 días…43800 horas…2628000 minutos… 157680000 segundos… uffff en fin mucho tiempo pero al fin da sus frutos.

-**¡RIN! ¡RIN! ¡RIN! SABIA QUE VOLVERIAS!-**

Eso era lo único que decía kuro después de haberse bajado des estomago de su dueño quien lo miraba con ternura había extrañado a ese gato

-kuro, eh regresado… - después de estas palabras kuro se quedo estático para después saltar a los brazos de su todavía dueño soltando gruesas lagrimas de felicidad mientras rin le acariciaba con ternura su cabeza

Todos miraban la tierna escena con una sonrisa y una que otra lagrima ( ósea las únicas capaces de hacer eso serian shiemi y izumo).

**-RIN, RIN NO SABES CUANTO TE ESPERE-** decía kuro quien movía su cola de un lado a otro lo que decía que estaba feliz

-ahhhh siii, haber dime que no lo recuerdo:)- esto lo dijo en tono de burla tratando de jugarle una broma al pequeño gato-demonio

-Okumura como quieres que se acuerde! !por kami no preguntes cosas estúpidas!- esta vez el que se metió en la conversación fue suguro

-**AJAMM….-** carraspeo kuro para que le pusieran atención pero como era un demonio no lo oían así que se le ocurrió decirle a rin que lo ayudara, este le guiño el ojo y asintió con su típica sonrisa

-ajamm….- interrumpió rin -kuro quiere hablar así que como ustedes no pueden oírlo yo les diré que dice-

-**yo si recuerdo cuanto espere-**

-yo si recuerdo cuanto espere-

**-Espere….-**

-espere…-

**-espere 5 años...60 meses... 260 semanas... 1825 días…43800 horas…2628000 minutos… 157680000 segundos… **

-espere 5 años...60 meses... 260 semanas... 1825 días…43800 horas…2628000 minutos… 157680000 segundos…

A todos los dejo con la boca abierta *_"como se acuerda de eso"*_eso fue el pensamiento de todos

-¡increíble kuro , no esperaba menos de ti- le felicito rin terminando con una caricia en la cabeza del gato-demonio

-**gracias rin!**

***OFICINA DE MEPHISTO***

Se quedo unos momentos pensando hasta que volvió a su postura inicial con una ancha sonrisa malévola, ( con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos cruzadas escondiendo a su vez su boca)

En eso una risilla un tanto traviesa sonaba en el aire lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas .

-escuchaste no es así…-

Otra vez esa risilla traviesa resonaba en el aire

-vaya, vaya al parecer esto va hacer mas divertido de lo que pensé… ¿no lo crees Alice?

Una vez termino de decir esto se levanto de su asiento de un salto extendiendo los brazos con alegría y gritando al aire que era lo único que lo acompañaba en ese momento .

-AHHHHH ! NO PUEDO ESOERAR MAS PARA SABER QUE ES LO SIGUE ME MUERO POR SABERLO!-

Nuevamente esa risa sonaba, sin duda alguna iba hacer divertido, esa risa traviesa que para algunos significaba problemas para mephisto significaba horas de diversión total.

-estaré esperando tu llegada…-

***EN ALGUN LUGAR DE GEHENA***

Una pequeña figura de una niña se encontraba de espalda sentada en una elegante habitación digna de una princesa con acompañada de millones de muñecos de peluche que reían alegremente con ella

-ahh con que ahí es donde te avías metido…-

-gracias por la información tío me-phis-to- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono juguetón para luego abrir unas pequeñas puertas de gehena lo suficientemente grandes para ella, mientras se hundía solo termino de pronunciar

-es hora de la diversión jijiji- terminando de decir esto la figura de la niña desapareció junto con las puertas para dirigirse a su nuevo destino…

**CONTINUARA…..**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Quien será Alice?**

**Que relación tiene con rin?**

**Bueno en es siguiente capitulo lo sabrán **

**Tal vez se pregunten ¿que es eso de rex dous? como dice la definición significa rey de los dos mundos se me hizo un nombre adecuado para rin ¿ustedes que creen?**

**Perdonen creo que divague un "poco" en el principio así que pido perdón **

**Ah se me olvidaba quisiera darle las gracias a estas personas ya que sus reviews me hicieron sentir muy bien y me alientan a seguir escribiendo**

**Yuukimaru-chan **

**Himeno sakura hamasaki**

**Kona kana lee**

**Sady**

**Y mari-animeangel**

**Gracias a ustedes cinco por sus reviews =)**

**Sin mas me despido hasta la proxima semana bye**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa! Eh vuelto con un nuevo cap. dejen reviews =) **

Chapter: 3 capitulo: 3

Disclamer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

********** Cambio de escena

"**ENTRADA TRIUNFAL"**

***EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO***

La nieve la cubría casi en su totalidad, se divertía no era la primera vez que salía de gehena pero siempre lo hacia con personas mayores lo cual le dio un toque emocionante ya que se "escapo " de la vigilancia que tenia, paro en seco y chasqueo la lengua.

- tks, el tío mephisto me dijo que estaba en assiah pero… no le pregunte en que lugar-

Su voz denotaba una "tristeza" y vergüenza después de descubrir su pequeño error pero a la vez recuperando su tono de voz angelical y alegre

-¡bueno no importa lo descubriré tarde o temprano!- terminando de decir esto abrió nuevamente las pequeñas puerta y se adentro a ellas para solo terminar de decir

-¡Ja! Este lugar es muy bonito, es un buen lugar para divertirse- y con esto las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

***LA CRUZ VERDADERA***

Después de terminado el emotivo rencuentro de rin y kuro, y de contarles el por que de su regreso (claro que la verdad distinta :D) claro que no todos quedaron satisfechos con la "razón verdadera" de su regreso (deben de suponer quienes son ejem: shura, suguro y por supuesto yukio) y de charlarlas cortas con sus ex compañeros rin decidió que era hora de despejar la zona así que se despidió de todos

-Bueno chicos los veré mañana estoy muy cansado por el viaje así que me voy…- termino de decir mientras se despedía con una seña y se daba la vuelta acompañado de kuro que se pego como chicle pero se detuvo en el acto al sentir la mirada penetrante de yukio, que lo seguía a cualquier lado que se movía

Se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera este le hizo caso de inmediato y al igual que su hermano se despidió de todos y prosiguió a seguir a su gemelo

***TIEMPO DESPUES YA AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA***

Se había formado un ambiente tenso para el menor okumura y al parecer el era el único tenso ya que su Nii-san parecía muy tranquilo, el silencio duro unos minutos más hasta que yukio lo rompió

-bien ya espere mucho, te dije que no escaparías de de mi interrogatorio Nii-san - esto causo que el gemelo mayor se diera lentamente hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa para contestarle

-Ah.. Tu y tu papel de mama preguntona no puedo creer que después de cinco años no hayas dejado de ser un preguntón- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón y poniéndose la manos detrás de la cabeza y empezando a caminar nuevamente

Cuando vio a su Nii-san alejarse lo único que atino a oír "¡hay cuatro ojos, que esperas muévete si sigues así de distraído no responderé a tus preguntas!"

-¡oye! , Nii-san espera dicho esto salió corriendo atrás de rin quien lo miraba de los mas divertido _*como extrañaba molestarlo*,_pero no conto con lo que le dijo yukio una vez que lo alcanzo

-ahh…aah… - yukio jadeaba de cansancio e distrajo un momento y su Nii-san se alejo de el 100 m._ *como era posible que se halla movido tan rápido*_, el sabia que se había alejado lo suficiente como para obligarlo a correr _y "para que"_ simple respuesta para "molestarlo", ahh pero esto no se quedaría así, no señor se vengaría ya tenia otra venganza pendiente contra su hermano que agregar a su lista y si conocía bien a su hermano el no había planeado donde quedarse "_así es el" _

-oh, por cierto Nii-san ¿donde planeas quedarte?- rin lo volteo a ver con cara de "_que pregunta tan tonta "_

-pfff, que pregunta tan obvia donde mas me podría quedar- esto alegro tremendamente a yukio muy en el fondo pero no lo demostraría , pero antes jugaría un poco con su querido Nii-san

-ehh, y ¿quien dijo que te daría permiso de volver a casa eh?- hubiera seguido de no ser por la mirada divertida de rin que lo dejo sinceramente desconcertado "_por que se reía si le dije que no lo dejaría entrar"_

Pero la respuesta de rin le hizo entender que lo hacia por necesidad pero nada que ver con algo económico

-si… decidí quedarme contigo es por que necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermano menor- seguido de esto le agarro la punta de nariz con dos dedos y la apretó para luego soltarla y dejarle una "bonita marca" en la nariz de su hermano menor

**-**ahhhh y además no quería quedarme con mephisto el tipo me sigue dando miedo, definitivamente no me arriesgare a quedarme todas las noches con el ¡definitivamente no lo hare!-

Esto le saco una gota por detrás de la cabeza a yukio. Lo entendía sinceramente mephisto no era de fiar

Y quien sabe que cosas raras tendría en esa casa suya

-" pero…¡ESPEREN, SU VENGANZA A SU HERMANO NO HABIA FUNCIONADO! ¡MALDITO MEPHISTO!"

Maldecía una y otra vez yukio en su mente que acaso nunca lo lograría siempre algo se interponía,

Yukio soltó un largo suspiro de derrota y ni siquiera su Nii-san estaba enterado - bueno vamos, pero te advierto tu harás de comer todos los días te quedo claro-

Rin sonrió victorioso -"_sabia que no te negarías"- _

_-_bueno es mejor que estar cerca de mephisto , y por la comida no te preocupes de todos modos yo planeaba cocinar no me iba a arriesgar a caer envenenado por tu culpa yukio- lo que dijo rin se gano una mirada furtiva por parte de su hermano menor

-bueno, bueno calma yukio no pongas esa cara sabes que digo la verdad- seguido de esto se regar en su hombros con un aire de indiferencia

-no se como es que aun sigues vivo-

-ahhhh, yukio soltó nuevamente otro suspiro derrotado ante tales argumentos, ni el mismo lo sabia sino fuera por su familiar cosinero ahorita podria… no es bueno pensar en eso

-ya basta de abladurias tenemos que movernos rapido no podemos quedarnos hablando de tonterias, se esta haciendo de noche vamos-

Y asi siguieron su camino en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al menos para ellos no ya que asi eran las cosas entre ellos dos . Una vez llegaron a su destino yukio abrio la puerta invitando a su nii-san a pasar rin entro rapidamente para ver en cuanto habia cambiado su vieja morada -_"seguramente no habia cambiado nada conociendo a yukio la debio de haber concerbado intacto y…"-_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver lo que no se esperaba todo se veia mas limpio de lo normal, entraba mas luz, cambio los colores de las paredes… todo… absolutamente todo habia cambiado no era lo que aparentaba desde afuera , lo unico que escapo de su garganta seca fue un - ¿eh?- eso fu lo unico que salio de su garganta, se dio la vuelta para ver a yukio y este solo se encogio de hombros para contestarle como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo

-tenia que distraerme despues de todo mi unico entretenimiento se fue- lo dijo con un tono burlon que solo utilizaba cundo ocultaba algo

Rin se dio cuenta de esto y lo miro como una mirada de culpa

-yukio… yo… quisiera..- yukio lo interrumpio y no lo dejo terminar -nii-san… no tienes porque disculparte sea cual sea la razon por la que te marchaste se que lo hiziste por un caso de fuerza mayor- termino dedicandole una sonrisa tranquila que le fue devuelta, y asi siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a un comedor espacioso y mas adentro una cocina de buen tamaño

Por oto lado Rin miro todo a su alrededor nada era igual a lo que recordaba, cuando llegaron al comedor rin se sorprendio nada habia cambiado todo seguia igual cuando llegaron a la cocina rin se adentro a la cocina mientras que yukio tomaba asiento afuera atrás de la barra (ya deben de saber como)

Rin inspecciono la cocina de lado a lado cuando se detuvo comenzo a reunir los ingredientes para cocinar y al mismo tiempo comenzo a platicar con yukio como siempre lo hacia cuando el cocinaba

-y…. ¿Por cambiaste todo ecepto la cocina?- le pregunto a yukio mientras asaba unos filetes

-por que era lo que mas me recordaba a ti…- contesto yukio mientras miraba as u hermano moberse de un lado a otro

-ahh, y ¿hay otra cosa que no habras cambiado?- lo dijo mientras que contaba algunos vegetales

-Solo la cocina y nuestra habitacion- termino restandole importacia

-y… donde esta nuestro pequeño amigo encargado de la cocina ¿eh?-le pregunto de nuevo rin a su gemelo con una mirada ansiosa ya que extrañaba al pequeño demonio y queria una nueva compentencia para mostrarle que tamto habian mejorado sus habilidades en la cocina, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a yukio tragar pesado y ponerse nervioso eso hizo sospechar a rin, rin entrecerro los ojos y puso una cara de malicia y decidio molestar a su hermano hasta que le contara el porque su pequeño amigo no estaba presente en ese momento

-ne, yukio ¿donde esta?- su mirada se clavo mas en su hermano menor

-de quien hablas nii-san- yukio se hizo el desentendido

-tu sabes de quien hablo-

-no, Ni idea-

Rin noto como yukio se ponia mas nervioso y eso lo hizo sonreir internamente eso solo significaba dos cosas 1 la barrera de yukio estaba cayendo ya que cuando esto pasa sus acciones se vuelven torpes y termina perdiendo y 2 el estaba ganando de vez encuando era bueno conocer tanto a tu hermano

-ahh, asi que no me lo quieres decir!- dijo rin en un tono enojado finjido

-no- fue lo unico que contesto yukio sabia que debia cuidar sus palabras

-dime-

-no-

-dime-

-me niego-

-**YUKIO OKUMURA , DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EXIGO QUE ME LO DIGAS INMEDIATAMENTE- **rin decidio ponerlo mas nervioso y que mejor que con un recurso que tenia a la palma de la mano "su voz demoniaca" no era un arma que le gustara usar pero si que era eficaz cuando de asustar se trataba el asunto, sabia que yukio no se asustaria con eso pero al menos lo pondria al limite de lo que sus nervios podian aguantar al tratar asuntos tan de poca importancia ya que si se trataba de asunto de suma importancia no habia quien le sacara la verdad

-n-no lo dire!

Entonces rin sospecho el porque no lo queria decir el tan solo recuerdo se le hacia gracioso

-**no me**digas que hiciste eso- rin regreso su voz a la normalidad

-de que hablas - yukio sentia como la derrota se acercaba

-oh, enserio que eres tonto cuatro ojos ,jajajaja sabias de las consecuencias de decirle eso -

-ahhhhhh!, ¡yukio sabes que a Ukobach no le gustan los intrusos !- rin suspiro cansado

-tambien sabes que le debes permiso para entrar a su territorio-

-…-

-y me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste para que se enojara y se fuera de nuevo-

-…-

-¿yukio?-

-no…-

-¿por?...-

-n…no lo quiero recordar…

-así de agresivo se puso?- yukio asintio debilmente con la cabeza el pequeño demonio cuando se enojaba era de armas tomar(les voy a dar un pequeño resumen de lo que le hizo: lanzo todo objeto que se hallaba al alcanze y 2. lo trato de envenenar pero lo unico que consiguio fue darle una "pequeña" diarrea. Nada grave no creen XD)

-bueno sea lo que sea que te aiga echo se que fue horrible- "lo se por experiencia propia" penso rin con un poco de nostalgia

-Y no te are recordar lo que no quieres recordar- termino sonriendo tiernamente a su gemelo (tal como lo hace toda buena madre :D)

Esa sonrisa saco un poco de lugar a yukio ya que su hermano el irresponsable y inmaduro se comportaba como el hermano mayor que se supone siempre debio ser ( alegrense rin a recuperado el puesto que le coresponde ,si!)

**Despues de unos minutos**

Rin sirvio lo que anteriormente habia cocinado yukio debia de reconocerselo su cocina habia mejorado mucho, era mejor que la de ese pequeño demonio maniatico posesivo hijo de la… bueno le ganaba en todos los sentidos

-vaya nii-san te quedo muy bien!, has mejorado muchisimo!- decia yukio sorprendido ante tal majar

.ja! Sabia que dirias eso, por eso te preguntaba por Ukobach para que jusgar por si mismo!- le contesto rin con orgullo por su mas reciente creacion

Despues de una agradable comida subieron a dormir en cuanto llegaron rin corrio en dirrecion a su antigua cama mirando por doquier como si buscara algo al no encontrarlo le dirigio una mirada suplicante a yukio quein entendiuo perfectamente el mesaje y se dio media vuelta hacia el armario y de una pizarra de arriba bajo tres cajas selladas con cinta adhesiva, al abrirla saco un libro y miro a su gemelo y le pregunto

-esto es lo que buscabas nii-san?- pregunto yukio aun sosteniendo el libro en cuanto rin lo vio sus ojos azules brillaron como un niño pequeño viendo un dulce y sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre su hermano tratando de quitarle aquel libro, pero yukio fue mas rapido y se movio del camino de rin, y este ultimo quedo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio al no consegir su objetivo

-oh!, vamos yukio damelo!- suplicaba rin acercandose a yukio

-nop-

Por su parte yukio se puso un tanto serio, tenia que contestar el verdadera razon del regreso de su hermano y si tenia que jugar sucio lo haria y que mejor manera que empezar por los queridos manga de su hermano

-Yukioo! Por favor sabes lo que e vivir 5 años sin leer manga!, es todo una tortura!

-basta! Nii-san, agamos un trato tu me dices las verdad sobre tu regreso y yo te doy esto- termino moviendo de un lado a otro el dichoso libro de manga como si tratara de atraer a un perro con una pelota

-y… como sabes que lo que ya dije no es verdad?- rin tenia que reconocercelo yukio era muy percistente y no se conformaria

-te conosco demaciado como para creer que tu solo regresaste por que nos extrañabas- le contesto un poco dolido yukio, pero se recupero rapidamente al ver como rin sonria derrotado

-ahhh…- suspiro derrotado- sabia que mi "verdad" no hiba a convencer ala mayoria incluyendote a ti,

Y por cierto lo de que los extrañaba era verdad… pero tienes razón no regrese por eso, créeme quisiera decirte la verdadera razón pero por ahora se me es imposible lo unico que te puedo decir es que mi razon de volver es para es para desazerme de alguien particular que se metio con algo muy importante en mi vida y ahora lamentara aberse metido en mi camino y en mi vida

En eso rin se sorprendió al recibir el libro de manga en la cara cortesía de yukio(ah! Ese maldito cuatro ojos rompió la atmosfera) cuando rin volteo vio a yukio con una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa que lo confundió y lo obligo a preguntar un poco irritado por la actitud altanera de su gemelo lo cual salió a relucir un viejo apodo que el mismo rin le puso

-¡¿de que te ríes? ¡Cuatro ojos!- pregunto rin un poco exaltado por la actitud de yukio, por otro lado yukio ignoro el ya mencionado apodo y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta de su Nii-san

-¡JA!, sabia que no estabas diciendo la verdad sobre tu regreso- canturreo yukio victorioso

-…- "confusión total"

-además te dije que no te escaparias de mi interrogatorio Nii-san- al mencionar esto yukio tuvo su ya acostumbrado pero no duradero cambio de humor

-…- "confusión bizarra"

-bueno yukio ya te respondí lo que pude, ahora quiero que tu me respondas unas a mi- termino levantándose del suelo donde anteriormente había caído y al mismo tiempo guardando el libro en la caja

-…-

-bueno peor donde empezare- dijo sentándose en su respectiva silla enfrente de su antiguo escritorio, yukio por su parte inmoto a su hermano tomando también asiento en su lugar junto a su hermano

-bien empezare ¿Qué a cambiado en estos 5 años que no e estado -

-oh, bue…- yukio apenas pudo articular palabra ya que su querido Nii-san lo interrumpió con otra fugaz pregunta

-¿quien cambio mas la odiosa de shura, el pretencioso bon,el raro shima, la fría izumo o shiemi?- esto causo que a yukio le comenzara a crecer una vena en la cien (una bomba apunto de explotar). Al notar la expresión de su gemelo rin continúo con sus preguntas

-mephisto sigue siendo igual de raro?

Y blablablablabalblablabla era to lo que yukio oía por parte de rin quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas sin dejarlo contestar ni una pronto todo el enojo que estuvo guardando especialmente para su Nii-san se desbordo y pego un gran grito como respuesta de su enojo

-AH!, YA CALLATE NO ME DEJAS RESPONDER A NINGUNA DE ELLAS!- contesto yukio en su limite en verdad que ese pequeño demonio al que llamaba Nii-san era el único que lo sacaba de sus casillas (claro que si no es rin seria shura, la cual se encargo de eso en los cinco años)

-ahh- yukio soltó un pesado suspiro y le volvió a contestar de manera mas amable y calmada posible, y con una sonrisa triste le contesto de la manera mas sencilla posible y resumida

-mira resumiendo a todos le afecto tu ida y todos cambiaron de distintas maneras pero yo no soy el indicado para decirte cuales fueron esos cambios ya que nunca fui muy cercano a ellos y tu bien lo sabes ¿no es así Nii-san?- Y aun cuando aun tenía muchas preguntas, sabían que no iban a recibir ningún otro dato así que se dio por vencido en cierta forma yukio tenia razón

-bueno, en realidad no esperaba que lo supieras después de todo eres un antisocial- dijo despreocupado cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa y poniéndose los brazos atrás de la nuca para terminar recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, yukio decidió ignorar el "no tal esperado" comentario de rin" había su personalidad que como el decía anti social el prefería decirle reservado y acatado cosas muy distintas (si como no ¬¬ )

-bueno yo pienso que es hora de dormir no lo e hecho en todo el día, así que… brrrrrrr-brrrr- rin tuvo que callar al oír el insistente llamado del teléfono de su hermano y mientras esperaba se levanto se su silla y se recostó en su cama a esperar

-okumura- contesto yukio con su acostumbrado tono neutral para pasar a uno totalmente molesto e impaciente

-en donde se encuentra?-

-no puede ser que 50 de ustedes no puedan con el!-

-ya voy para allá-

-traten de contenerlo lo más que puedan-

-Nii-san ahora vuelvo, tengo un asunto urgente que resolver- dijo poniéndose su gabardina y colocándose su cinturón con todas sus herramientas

De camino a la puerta se quedo observando a su hermano con interés ya que en vez de pedirle que lo llevara se puso a leer uno de sus tantos mangas lo que lo extraño

-mmmm. ..Ya me voy Nii-san- se despidió extrañado por la actitud tan desinteresada de su hermano

-eh? Ah si que te valla bien yukio- rin se despidió de el con una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato regreso su lectura extremadamente "interesante" para el

**SERCA DEL LUGAR DEL ATAQUE **

Una vez se despidió de su hermano yukiose dedico a llamar a su equipo (ya saben quienes son)y dirigirse al lugar acordado cuando llego encontró a todo su equipo ya esperándolo en la entrada del bosque una vez que se reunieron empezó a dar ordenes

-bien los llame para actuar como refuerzos, al parecer hay un demonio que esta causando mas problemas de los que debería y el grupo de cincuenta personas no a podido acabar con el, al parecer lo subestimaron ….

-Bien, nos separaremos en tres grupos- indico yukio

-pero okumura-sensei si se trata de un solo demonio no se supone que deberíamos atacar todos juntos- pregunto dudoso konekomaru

-a eso iba, al parecer el no venia solo trajo con sigo un pequeño ejercito de duendes al parecer eso les esta dificultando el trabajos a los demás- explico yukio con voz cansada ya que en verdad estaba cansado había sido mucho por un día

-El equipo uno lo formaran… shima y kamiki entienden- señalo yukio al grupo

-¡Si!- respondieron en unisonó

-el equipo dos lo formaran… suguro y konekomaru entienden-

-!si¡-respondieron nuevamente al unisonó

-por último el equipo tres lo formaremos shiemi, shura y yo -

-con respecto a los equipos uno y dos cuando terminen en su zona ayuden a los que resultaron dañados, unas vez que terminen reúnanse con nosotros entendieron- cuando termino de dar las indicaciones los equipos se separaron y empezaron su camino no sin antes oír la advertencia de su sensei

-no se vallan a confiar, esos duendes no deben ser normales sino deberían de haber terminado con ellos antes y no tendríamos que hacer esto-

-si se complican las cosas infórmenme por los radios-

**Minutos después…**

Una vez yukio llego se encontró con un fuego cruzado el improvisado campo de batalla era todo un caos

Lo único que pensó en ese momento antes de adentrarse en la batalla fue un quejido de fastidio total

-"_genial, lo ultimo que faltaba"-_

**DE REGRESO CON RIN…**

Después de unos minutos de haberse ido yukio rin seguia entratenido con su dichoso manga leyendo en voz muy baja muy entretenido, cuando estaba apunto de cambiar la hoja sintio una presencia que ya conocia con fastidio dejo su presiado manga a un lado y decidio ir a echar un vistazo si a "esa" se le soltaba la lengua pondria en riesgo sus planes

Con pesades se puso de pie y farfullo unas cuantas maldiciones que era intendibles, chasqueo la lengua y en un rapido movimiento desaparecio en una llamarada azul al instante

**DE RREGRESO CON YUKIO**

-Demonios- se quejo yukio en voz audible, aquel demonio era un gran problema era mas fuerte de lo que aparenta porque tenia el aspecto de una mujer delicada

Tenia un muy buen cuerpo, ojos verdes con pupila resgada, con una tez blanca como la nieve,con cabellera larga hasta la cintura y de un tono negro azulado y vestia un vestido de color café claro que se le pegaba del pecho ala cintura y caia en casca rasgada al final dandole un toque salvaje pero atrayente… tenia un rostro hermoso pero neutral

Yukio despues de ver que seria mas dificil de lo que pesnsaba llamo al resto de su equipo seguramente ya deberían haber terminado con esos duendes, despues de recibir una afirmacion por el radio se dedico a seguir su ritmo de dispara-esquiva ya que la muy maldita tenia la ventaja en el terreno porque al parecer controlaba la tierra, se encontraba muy tranquila sentada en una gran roca solo haciendo delicados movimientos con las manos para hacer y lanzar las ya estresantes puas de roca que sinseramente ya lo estaban cansado…

-dejen de intervenir - se quejo la demonio al mismo timpo que lanzaba mas puas en todas direcciones, pero seso su ataque para tomar su brazo que avia sido dañado por una balas de ese cuatro ojos que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia aunque se le hacia familiar pero se desaria primero de le y la exibionista de la espada que le estaban causando problemas

Nuevamente vio su herida, la cual la hizo temblar de rabia como se atrevia a siquiera tocarla, todo aquel que se atrevio no vivio para contarlo y el no seria el primero. Volteo en direccion a yukio y le señalo con la mano para depes recriminarle

-tu!- lo volvio a señalar con la mano un poco temblorosa

-tu!- volvio a repetir

-mal…maldito!-

-te atreviste a dañarme!...la pagaras- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tetrico bajando al mismo tiempo su mano y al instante con un solo dedo hizo varias puas mas grandes que las primeras y las lanzo en direccion a yukio quien las destruyo antes de que siquiera lo tocaran

Esto la hizo enojar aun mas, repitio en mismo procedimiento y lo siguio atacando repetidas veces solo esperaria a que se quedara sin cartuchos y entonces daria su golpe de gracia

**Varios minutos de esquiva y dispara y viceversa despues**

-esto ya es personal- gruño yukio al disparar y esquivar

Bang,bang,bang,bang, Bang,bang,bang,bang…..

-demonios me e quedado sin cartuchos!-

Yukio estaba perdido ya no tenia reservas para pelear solo le quedaba seguir esquivando

-ahora!-casi grito la demonio tenia que aprovechar su distraccion, preparo 6 puas y las lanzo hacia yukio esperando a que le llegaran con todo y lo mataran de una vez

Yukio se dio cuenta muy tarde. Lo unico que alcanzo a hacer fue cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego a el… solo sintio una rafaga de aire frente al el…

Extrañado abrio los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de que el no estaba dañado al instante subio la mirada y se sorprendio a ver quien habia recibiodo los ataque por el quien mas sino…

-Rin!- se oyó su nombre en un disparejo unisono

-nii-san! - rin los ignoro por completo y a paso lento se dirigio hacia la demonio mientras a mismo tiempo se quitaba las fastidiosas puas que se le habian incrustado fuertemente en el abomen y piernas

La demonio al darse cuenta quien recibio el ataque se paralizo al instante una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sus pies treaccionaron (3 metros exactamente) instante arrodillandose en manera de respeto

-Rin-sama-

-yukito… se puede saber que estabas haciendo aquí- le pregunto de manera fria y autoritaria y ella tamblo ligeramente ante su reaccion y decidio hablar en otro idioma que los demas se enteraran de la conversacion

-Rin-sama...paenitet implere mea ordinem eius celsitudinem, non intentio nocere Rin-Sama (lo siento yo solo cumplo ordenes de su alteza , no tenia intencion de herirlo rin-sama n¬n )

-Oh, vamos yukito no me hables en otro idioma-

-pero…-

-al grano yukito a que has venido…-

-su alteza me dio ordenes directas de de escoltarlo de regreso a ghehena , tambien me dijo que el se encargaria de "eso" "asunto" por usted

Rin ignoro a yukito por completo y le señalo el gran error que estuvo por cometer

-te has dado cuenta a quien has tratado de apuñalar con esto?- dijo señalando la pua que llavaba en las manos

Ella levanto la cabeza y enfoco la vista en el de lentes para despues abrir grande sus ojos

-¡Yukio-sama!- contesto con sorpresa pero no tan fuerte como para se escuhada

-ah, asi que ya te diste cuenta eh?-

-yo… yo… lo-lo siento tanto!-

-¡perdoneme celsitudinem ¡ (su alteza n-n)

Esa palabra los dejo a todos mas que extrañados _"¿_ _celsitudinem?"_

Rin desenfundo su espada ante la mirada de todos y para que al instante ser rodeado por llamas azules, yukito tenia terror puro en sus ojos sabia que no saldria de aquí, cerro sus ojos fuertemente para despues sentir como algo la atravesaba no pudo reprimir un grito agudo de dolor para despues sentir como era consumida por esas indomables llamas azules

-yukito- le hablo rin mientras observaba tan tetrica esena

Ante el llamado ella simplemente levanto la mirada y abrio los ojos

-decrepitus senex non dico vos adepto ut ego ... ne haec mea figite(cuando llegues dile a ese viejo decrepito que no se meta que no se meta… yo arregle esto por mi cuenta n-n)- rin decidio respondesr esto ultimo en el mismo idioma con el que ella habia hablado con anterioridad para evitar curiosos

Ay ante la mirada de todos vieron como rin vencia al demonio tan facilmente, shura no sabia que pensar tan pronto lo vio seso el ataque contra yukio y ademas hablaban en otro idioma sino se equivocaba era latin - rin tiene mas cola que le pisen- por suerte tenia una buena memoria para cosas importantes y esa conversacion no se le escaparia de las manos descubriria lo que rin se traia entre manos

Cuando yukito se trermino de consumir rin se dirigio hacia su hermano y compañía, cuando llego se agacho al la altura de su gemelo para asegurarse de que estaba bien

-estas bien? yukio-

Yukio nego con la cabeza, la verdad no sabia que decir_ - "¡¿que demonios fue todo eso?" - _esa era la unico pensamiento en su cabeza - ¿Qué ha estado haciendo rin todos estos años?-

-solo… solo estoy cansado-

-oh, me alegro, que bien al parecer llegue a tiempo-

-¿a tiempo?- pregunto yukio incredulo

-ah… bueno veras…- un gran estruendo no dejo a rin seguir, todos voltearon en direccion a aquel estruendo

-vaya, vaya al parecer se les esta dificultando a los mocosos- termino de decir con su pose desprocupada caracteristica de ella

-mmh, al parecer tendremos que ir al ayudarlos, vamos shiemi- shura empezo a caminar justo con shiemi sin prestarle atancion a su compañero de equipo

-hey! Shura, a donde creen que van sin mi!- amenazo tratando de ponerse de pie pero las fuerzas le flaquearon y no pudo

-no fastidies tu estas fatigado como prara siquiera ponerte de pie mie-do-si-to- la ultima palabra la separo de tal modo que le hizo enfasis a cada letra, eto provoco un tic nervioso en la seja de yukio quien no tardo en recriminarle

-ah!, dijiste que ya no me llamarias a si!-

-yo nunca dije eso- caturreo shura girando sobre sus talones

-eres una mentirosa- yukio se quejaba como niño chiquito al que su mama acaba de engañar

-debi de haberlo supuesto- gruño yukio

-lo supusiste muy tarde-

Rin observaba todo con una media sonrisa para despues cerrar los ojos

-_1…2…3…4…5….-_

Y en un istante todo se volvio silencioso y azul todo el lugar estaba inundado de llamas azules que los rodeaban por todos lados

-_6…7…8…9…10…_- despues de llagar a 10 en su cunta mental rin retiro la llamas pera despues ser acediado con millones de esclamaciones (colo millones son muchas solo ponder pacas ok)

-nii-san!, ¿Qué hisiste?-

-rin, ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-rin… ¿que paso? -

-bueno es sensilla la respuesta , no dejaban de hablar y no se movian asi que yo me encarge del problema- rin se encogio de hombros y metio sus manos en sus bolsillos

-si no me creen solo esperen a que lleguen los demas- dicho esto se encamino a sentarse en la roca donde minutos antes habia estado yukito y para pasar el tiempo se puso a jugar con una llama azul en su dedo haciendola pasar al otro y asi sucecivamente

**6 minutos….**

Todos miraban a rin….

**10 minutos…**

Las miradas seguian sobre rin…

**15 minutos…**

Las miradas seguian clavadas sobre rin…

**20 minutos…**

Cuando rin se dio cuenta de que era asediado por mas de 50 pares de ojos levanto la cabeza y dijo

-¿Qué me ven?, ¿tengo en la cara?- pregunto rin incredulo

-bueno no importa los demas estaran aquí en 1…2…3….4…5- y en ese instante vieron llegar a kamiki y shima de un lado y a suguro y konekomaru del otro

-okumura-sensei!- gritaron los 4 en un perfecto unisono corriendo en su direccion

Una vez llegaron con el su maestro les pregunto que habia pasado en su zona

-bueno no sabemos que paso exactamente porque de un momemto a otro nos vimos llenos de llamas azules y en menos de 5 segundos ya no habia rastro de los malditos duendes

-por cierto donde esta okumura seguro todo fue obra de el ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto suguro seguro de la respuesta que obtendria

-yukio solo le indico con la mano el lugar en donde estaba rin, y como si les estuvieran llamando los demas voltearon en esa direccion y hay estaba recostado sobre la roca jugando con una llama azul con los dedos

Bon a paso rapido se alejo de los demas en direccion a rin, sabia que no les habia dicho la verdad asi que si no se la decia por la buena se la sacaria a golpes, cuando llego se puso enfrente de el y lo tomo de la solapa de su camisa exigiendole una respuesta creible

-jajaja, ahora okumura ,me vas a decir todo lo que sabes - en su rostro se formo una sonrisa malefica, rin suspiro de cansancio pero le sonrio de la misma forma solo que la de el le gano por mucho a la de suguro

-ja, seguro que quieres saber todo por que no se si tu pequeño cerebro pueda con tal informacion- su sonrisa era su sonrisa se volvio sadica y arrogante

-que dijiste! Pitufo-

-lo que oiste -

Esto hiso enfadar a suguro y antes de que le rematara un golpe fue detenido por shura

-bien ya basta con su teatro Bon calmate de una vez- una vez se calmo solto a rin dejandolo caer sentantado en suelo

-auch!-

-y tu…-

-RIN!, TIENES MUCHO QU EXPLICAR!- sentencio shura con cara de pocos amigos

-no podria ser mañana estoy muy cansado- termino con un bostezo

-NADA DE ESO, ANDANDO!- agarrando la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y practicamente se lo llevo arrastrando del lugar seguido de todo su equipo dejando a mas de 50 exorcistas mas que confundidos °-°

**Camino a la cruz verdadera **

Cuando shura se lo llevo practicamente arrastrando del lugar seguido muy cerca de sus ex compañeros y su gemelo, cuando salieron del bosque shura practicamente lo arrojo adentro del miserable coche estreyando la cara con la ventana de los asiento de atrás

Todos tenian una cara de vergüenza agena ante el espectaculo que ofrecia la voluptuosa mujer, cuando termino de someter al mayor okumura los demas se adentraron en el coche para seguir con el interrogatorio de rin no es que fueran chismosos solo queria estar bien informados ( si como no ¬¬ )

-bien rin responderas si o si -

-ahhhhhggg, meg quha deh athra a caho- (me queda de otra a caso) rin apenas y podía hablar bien ya que a cada rato soltaba largos y bostezos que hacia despertar en los demás ese cansancio que se guardaron todo el día

-bien podemos empezar por… ¡¿Qué demonios?- dijo gritando shura al ver que el coche frenaba de repente haciendo que todos se sacudieran hacia delante, también causando que el sueño de rin se esfumara

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la pequeña puerta de gehena y una niña de más o meno años que salía de ella no estaba a más de 1.5 del coche y esa fue la razón por la cual el chofer freno sin previo aviso

Rin se helo estuvieron a nada de atropellar a la pequeña, y como acto de reflejo salió casi corriendo del coche asía la niña que no lo vio venir por estar distraída con las cosas que la rodeaban

-ALICE!- ese grito la hizo regresar a la realidad, era la voz de el sin duda rápidamente se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para que prácticamente arrojarse a sus brazos y pronuncia r una sola palabra que petrifico a los demás

-¡PAPA!-

En ese instante se preguntaron

_**-**__¡¿que nos has estado ocultando rin? _

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Al fin! Pensé que nunca lo terminaría perdón por la tardanza en serio me quede sin computadora una semana ! **

**Lo siento tanto! TToTT**

**NO ME ODIEN!**

**Pero bueno quisiera hacer una pequeña encuesta pronto Satán hará una pequeña participación junto con Alice **

**Por eso les pregunto ¿quieren que Satán haga el papel de abuelito mimador para Alice? **

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones **

**Por ultimo quisiera pedirle perdón a una persona que me dejo un review **

**Lo siento winry es que cuando leí tu mensaje ya lo había terminado pero si quieres que le agregue algo mas solo dilo en este periodo ósea de este miércoles al otro jueves 4 de julio al 12 ok !**

**SHIPPUDEN FUERA ! JA NE!**

**DEJEN**

**REVIEWS ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa! Eh vuelto con un nuevo cap. dejen reviews =)**

**Chapter: 4 capitulo: 4 **

**Disclamer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

**_ cambio de escena **

**Anteriormente**

**Rin se helo estuvieron a nada de atropellar a la pequeña, y como acto de reflejo salió casi corriendo del coche Asia la niña que no lo vio venir por estar distraída con las cosas que la rodeaban**

**-ALICE!- ese grito la hizo regresar a la realidad, era la voz de el sin duda rápidamente se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para que prácticamente arrojarse a sus brazos y pronuncia una sola palabra que petrifico a los demás **

**-¡PAPA!-**

**En ese instante se preguntaron **

_**-¡¿que nos has estado ocultando rin?! **_

_¡PAPA!_

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de todos una y mil veces mientras contemplaban algo que nunca en sus vidas pudieron creer vivir lo suficiente como para ver al rebelde rin okumura actuar de esa manera tan… _protectora…_

Era como ver el espectáculo mas bizarro del mundo, era muchos eventos en tan pocos segundos como para procesarlos primero… aparece una puerta de gehena enfrente de sus caras, segundo… aparece una niña enfrente del coche, tercero… rin sale corriendo del coche como si de eso dependiera su vida hacia la niña que al parecer conoce y para acabar… la niña se le lanza a los brazos y le grita ¡papa! Eso los termino de acabar

Cuando todos salieron de un poco de su asombro salieron cautelosos del coche sin apartar la vista del par que estaba enfrente de ellos, lejos pero no tanto como para no oír su conversación

-Alice!, ¿estas bien?, ¿no estas herida?- rin hablaba tan rápido que la niña solo le miraba mientras el solo la alzaba y la miraba de un lado a otro verificando sus preguntas

Alice ya un poco harta por la actitud de su padre estiro sus brazos y con su manos agarro la cara de el y la sostuvo un momento para después sonreírle y contestar

-estoy bien-

Ante la respuesta de la pequeña se le humedecieron un poco los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente contra el dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo aun abrazando a la pequeña Alice que aceptaba gusto el abrazo

-ahh, que bien que no te paso nada Alice… no aguantaría que te pasara algo- rin estrujaba mas al pequeño cuerpo que tenia entre los brazos como tratando de protegerla de algo

-si, si pero no estés triste ya ves no me paso nada- Alice con cuidado se separo lentamente de su padre regalándole una hermosa sonrisa , por su parte rin estaba mas que aliviado por que no le allá pasado nada y con esas palabras le regreso la sonrisa a Alice y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente

-Bien, ¿que haces aquí Alice?- pregunto enarcando una ceja esperando una respuesta

-aaaaaah!, eso me escape y vine a buscarte- Alice respondió restándole importancia y aun sosteniendo su "angelical" sonrisa

-pero yo te deje a cargo de Kira ¿no es así?- rin seguía con sus interrogativas

-Kira no me quiso decir a donde te habías ido así que me enoje con ella y me escape de su vigilancia, también le pregunte al abuelo y tampoco me quiso decir así que busque información por otra fuente - respondió aun es su pose de niña buena

-ahh- rin suspiro rendido era imposible ocultarle algo a ella

-a! papa quiero ver al tío mephisto no lo veo desde hace mucho!, me llevas con el-

-no, el es una mala influencia para ti- rin se negó rotundamente al la petición de Alice ya que no era bueno que esos dos se juntaran eran peor que una bomba atómica (según el =) )

-por favor...- Alice hizo una carita de perrito que para rin era difícil de resistir, esa niña lo tenia encantado desde que nació nunca se pudo resistir a sus peticiones y no se pudo negar a ahora

-Alice… ahh ya que ven con migo-

-siiiiiiiii!, gracias papa!-

Tal vez no se pudo negar a ella pero era mejor ver esa carita sonriente de ella a verla opacada por la tristeza

Rin se levanto de la calle aun con la niña en brazos y se dirigió a paso lento hacia sus ex compañeros que estaban expectantes a lo que pasaba, una vez estuvo cerca dijo algo antes de que alguien preguntara algo

-antes de que se les ocurra preguntar algo les diré algo en cuanto lleguemos a la academia responderé todo lo que quieran… así que, que esperan para subir? Vamos-

Todos muy callados subieron al coche en silencio viendo únicamente a la pareja que estaba en la ventana del coche, pero ahora todas las miradas estaban centradas en la pequeña Alice que miraba embelesada todo lo que pasaba por su vista y rin solo soltaba discretas carcajadas por la actitud de su hija.

De un momento a otro rin se quedo dormido en su lugar pero a nadie le importo ya que tenían la vista pegada en la pequeña Alice que de repente volteo a verlos en especial a una persona, lentamente se sentó en las piernas de su padre (quien seguía dormido) aun si despegar la mirada de esa persona en especial que atraía su atención

Yukio se estaba poniendo nervioso (aunque no lo demostrara ¬¬ ) ante la mirada azulada de esa pequeña hace estuvieron unos minutos, incómodos para el, hasta que la niña le sonrió de manera encantadora y al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el

-tu te pareces a mi papa- Alice de un momento a otro agarro la cara de yukio entre las manos moviéndola de izquierda a derecha como si tratara de hallar un desperfecto.

Alice siguió así unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los cuales yukio no había ni pestañado apenas lo toco se tenso pero las pequeñas y cálidas manos de Alice le daban un confort como el que te da una madre lo cual causo que no se opusiera a tan amable tacto que le regalaba la pequeña

Alice reacomodo la cara de yukio a su lugar de origen sin soltar en agarre de su cara, se alejo lo suficiente como para que las luces de las calla iluminaran una tierna y angelical que solo le daba a padre

-ya veo así que eres tu ¿eh?- le afirmo aun sosteniendo su sonrisa

-…-

-tu eres el tío yukio-

-¡¿… ?!- (solo imagínense la cara de yukio de WFT?)

-papa me conto mucho sobre ti!- a Alice le emociono conocer a su tío y que se pareciera a su padre era mejor

-q-que te conto- yukio estaba mas nervioso ante la presencia de su supuesta sobrina

-¿eh?, ah!, Me conto que… que… -

-…, me conto tanto de ti que no se por donde empezar- termino con la sonrisa mas encantadora que podía dar capaz de detener al mismísimo Satán.

-pero… hay dos cosas que no se me olvidaron- hizo una pausa intrigante para todos los interesados en la platica (ósea toda la bola que va en coche ¬¬ )

-mm, primero - levanto unos de sus dedos indicando en numero - que eres un gran exorcista, y que a pesar de que eran de la misma edad eras su maestro-

-y segundo, y mas importante- levanto un segundo dedo -¡ que sabes disparar excelente!- lo ultimo lo dijo con emoción, ya que se le hizo excitante que su nuevo tío fuera un experto en el tema de disparar armas

-y dime ¿tu te llamas Alice verdad?- esta vez shura interrumpió en la conversación de Alice y yukio

-si, ¿por que pregunta_ señorita_ shura?- "_señorita" _eso si que tomo por sorpresa a todos en especial a shura ya que iba dirigido hacia ella

-bha! Señorita, estas mal Alice kirigakure- sensei esta por cumplir treinta y cu…- hasta ay quedo consiente de lo que pasaba ya que "alguna extraña" presencia le estrello una un frasco con un contenido raro que le hizo desmallarse. Lo que causo que Alice soltase quedando prácticamente dormido-desmallado junto a su gemelo

-cada vez me caes mejor Alice, bien y tu dices que eres la… hija de rin ¿no es así?-

-si-

-y como se llama tu mama-

-mi mama...se llama... sora okumura…- de repente en dulce ostro de Alice se lleno de pequeñas lagrimas

-Alice, que te pasa por que lloras- dijo shura preocupada por la niña ante la mención de su madre

-Alice- de pronto otra voz se unió al la conversación, todos (a acepción de yukio quien se encuentra todavía desmallado) voltearon a ver a rin quien había despertado hace unos segundos oyendo lo ultimo de la conversación.

Rin estiro sus brazos en dirección a Alice invitándola a acercarse

-ven- mascullo suavecito, para que la niña se acercara lentamente a el, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cercar de rin, este la abrazo contra si su avente tratando de cesar las lagrimas de que salía del rostro de Alice

-shhh… ya Alice a mama no gustaría verte llorar, sabes muy bien que nuca le gusto verte llorar…- le susurro bajito para que solo ella oyera (lo cual es prácticamente imposible ya que el coche estaba en un total silencio que se lograba escuchar lo tiernos arrullos de rin a Alice, lo cual enterneció el corazón de todos los presentes (claro menos de yukio que seguía desmayado).

Cuando termino de susurrarle palabras como arrullo empezó a cantarle en susurro una melodía calmada que logro adormilar a mas de uno, al mismo tiempo acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza

toki no mukou kaze no machi e

nee, tsureteitte

shiroi hana no yume kanaete (Llévame a la ciudad del viento

más allá del tiempo.

Concede el deseo de una blanca flor. )

amai yubi de kono te wo tori

nee, tooi michi wo

michibiite hoshii no

anata no soba e (Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos

y guíame

a través del largo camino

hacia dondequiera que estés.)

sono utagoe taenai hirusagari

mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari

shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou

tsureteitte... (Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa.

Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser.

Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad.

Llévame... )

sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni

subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou

shiawase no imi wo shirazu ni nemuru yoru ni... (En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando

llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso

en una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad... )

mada shiranai yume no mukou

nee, tooi michi wo

futari de yukeru wa

kaze no machi e (Juntos, podemos superar

el largo camino,

más allá de lo que puede ser soñado,

a la ciudad del viento)

Tras la cancion alice dejo de llorar y se quedo placidamente dormida en los brazos de su papa, quien solo se dedicaba a seguir con la caricia en su cabeza.

La esena era tan tierna que mas de uno no se pudo aguantar en quedarse embelezado con lo que veia

Cuando rin termino levanto ligeramente la cabeza para afrontar la multitud de ojos que se consentraban en su persona

-¿Qué?- pregunto nervioso por las miradas, tenían que admitir que rin tenia una voz muy buena

-NADA- respondieron en unisonó todos los espectadores (menos yukio quien sigue desmayado ¬¬) al mismo tiempo que evadían la mirada interrogativa del mayor okumura

-shhh!- susurro bajito haciendo un ademan para que no levantaran la voz , lo único que causo fue que alice se acurrucara mas en pecho de rin como si buscara protegerse de alguien y estrujando con su mano un lado del chaleco de rin.

Rin al percatarse de esto la abrazo mas contra si

-no tienes por que tener miedo… papa esta aquí- al acuchar esto alice aligero el agarre y relajo su cuerpo

-rin, que era esa cancion?, era muy bonita- shiemi tenia curiosidad ya que la cancion era muy bonita y nunca la había oído

-eh?, ah la cancion fue escrita por la madre de alice antes que naciera y siempre la utilizaba como cancion de cuna para ella- todo esto lo dijo acariciando la negra cabellera de alice

-mmm, chicos- rin volteo en dirección de sus ex compañeros

-que- respondieron todos en un disparejo unisonó

-les quería pedir… que no mencionen a la madre de alice enfrente de ella… por favor- pidió con un deje de tristeza

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto shura robándole la idea a todo el gentío que tenia alrededor

-como dije no responderé nada hasta llegar a la Academia - dicho esto recargo la mejilla en la cabeza de alice cerrando los ojos esperando la caída eminente de su "mentira- verdad" (mas mentira que verdad claro esta n-n) resignado

**Tiempo después**

Después de un silencioso regreso a la cruz verdadera todos ingresaron con una alice ya despierta e impaciente por ver a su tío

Toc.. Toc..

-paseee- después de recibir en permiso todo el grupo prosigo a adentrarse a la oficina ( incluyendo a los metiches)

-_***esta demasiado feliz… mas de lo normal*-**_ (pensamiento unánime menos rin XD)

-*_maldito bastardo*-_ (pensamiento de rin con un puño cerrado y una venita hinchada)

Mephisto se encontraba en su silla de espaldas, y lentamente se da la vuelta y encarar al grupo que recién entro a su oficina, una vez se da la vuelta completamente ( aclaración lo hizo lo mas lento posible para fastidiar a cierto demonio - hermano) se mostro con su típica sonrisa burlona

-oohhhh!, mi querida alice así que has venido a visitar a tu querido tío!~ - exclamo cantarín

-tío! ^^ -

-…- todos menos

-…- rin (venita a punto de reventar)

-oh!, mi querida alice, me sentía tan solo ToT- exclamo mephisto con cascaditas en los ojos

-_***PENA AJENA**_¬¬ _***- **_(PENSAMIENTO GENERAL)

-tío mephisto tengo muchas ideas!-^^

-…-sorpresa *¿_** cuñando llego hay?* **_(pensamiento general)

Alice haciendo gala de su gran velocidad se dirigió rápida y sigilosa hacia su tío quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y esta inmediatamente salto a asía el y prácticamente se engancho a el, inmediatamente rin pensó

-*_me va a costar mucho arrancársela*- _

_-_vamos alice dime tus ideas- dijo entusiasmado mephisto viendo a la pequeña que tenia en brazos

-ven- dijo haciendo un ademan con la ano para que se acercara, y este al instante se acerco

-bueno…. Veras… vamos… esto.. Genial… no lo crees..-(para dejar claro le estaba susurrando al oído) alice sonrió con complicidad a su tío el cual respondió el gesto y de la nada empezaron a dar carcajadas sigilosas pero maniáticas, con sombras en los ojos que correspondían a la malicia, a todos en los demás se les resbalo un goterón por detrás de la cabeza

-1…2…3…- rin exploto

-PUM - *choque de la mano de rin contra el escritorio* de mephisto logrando sacer a la pareja de destroza vidas de su negro mundo

-¿Qué?- preguntaron inocentemente

-no me vengan con "¿Qué?", deja de meterle tus negras ideas a mi hija-

-Además tu fuiste no es **así ME-PHIS-TO**- pregunto con su voz demoniaca y ojos mas que igual

-de que hablas?- mephisto se hizo el desentendido

-**no te hagas el que no entiendes, tu ¿fuiste el que le dijo a alice mi ubicación, no es así?- **

**-**mmhh, deberías de cuidar tus palabras por que alguien las puede malinterpretar- dijo mephisto señalando a alice, que tenia los ojos con pequeñas lagrimillas

-así…que… no quería que viniera eh?- (llanto) (claro que fingido ¬3¬ )

-eh?! No, no, no es así cariño claro que me gusta que estés a que!- contesto rápido rin tratando de secar el llanto de alice

-(as llanto),no es cierto!, a ti no te gusta que yo este aquí verdad!- contesto alice con tono resentido

-no, no, no, te equivocas! Bien sabes que… oye espera- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a mephisto

-mmm, debo de admitir es admirable que se hagan organizado en tan poco tiempo para fastidiarme- dijo rin con un ligero tono de resignación ya que cada vez que se encontraba a ese par se tardaban menos en actuar

-¡¿AHHH?!- (*sorpresa) todos los demás solo miraban la esena confundidos, primero rin se estaba disculpando y ahora esta felicitando a esos dos

-veo que te estas convirtiendo en una gran actriz alice- dijo con orgullo dirigiéndose hacia su primogénita

-ya veo…-limpiándose las lagrimas - y tu cada vez te vuelves mejor para descubrirnos- sonríe

-ah!, pero eres un aguafiestas!, no es así tío mephisto!- exclamo indignada restregándose mas contra su tío en busca de apoyo

-muy cierto mi querida alice, siempre es así, arruina la diversión- apoyo mephisto haciendo una especie de pechero demasiado infantil para su edad

-no la apoyes maldito, es por esas cosas que solo se te permite verla cada 2 meses, y eso que sora fue compasiva contigo por que si yo quisiera solamente la verías 2 veces en al año

La pareja de cómplices se abrazaron entre si

-ahh- suspiro cansado- bueno mephisto tengo que arreglar unos asuntos así que te dejare a cargo de alice- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta- pero si me entero de unos de sus **planes sufrirán las consecuencias**- lo ultimo lo dijo con su voz demoniaca enfriando a mas de uno

-bien vamos chicos!- exclamo con energía dejando a mas de uno confuso con un solo pensamiento

-"*_será bipolar"*_-

Desde afuera se oyó el grito de rin- "si no se dan prisa no les contare nada!"- y así salieron de su encina miento y salieron corriendo atrás de el que ya se encontraba muy lejos de la extravagante oficina dejando a los cómplices solos

-bien!, veamos mi querida alice- la quita de sus piernas y la pone encima del escritorio quedando frente a el con una sonrisa traviesa

-como hiciste para salir del castillo sin que te vieran eh?, no creo que te dejaran salir así como así o me equivoco?

-oh eso!, bueno Kira se me pego como chicle así que me decirse como pude de ella, la sorprendí cuando tenia la guardia baja y amarre de todo el cuerpo y la metí debajo de mi cama, me sentí mal por hacerlo pero era necesario si quería salir

-eres malévola sabias?- la "felicitó" con su sonrisa socarrona y burlona que lo identifica

-gracias, ya lo se- afirmo alice con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bien cambiando de tema ya escogiste a tu victima- pregunto ansioso

-si! - exclamo enérgicamente

-y quien es?-

-de eso se trata tío, es un secreto. Podría ser cualquiera mi papa, el tío yukio, los amigos de papa o hasta tu- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono juguetón apuntando con su dedo a mephisto

-vaya, vaya mi querida alice tan misteriosa como siempre, aunque espero no ser una victima jajaja-

-y como esta el tío amaimon- pregunto curiosa al no verlo en el hombro de su tío donde generalmente lo lleva

-el, esta aquí- dijo sacando un pequeño roedor verde con una especie de cuernito en la cabeza

-waa!,tio amaimon cada vez que te veo te vez mas tierno!- exclamo con alegría mientras se restregaba al pequeño animalito contra la cara

-…¿?- mephisto se quedo como tonto viendo sus manos, por que en un instante tenia a su hermano en las manos y ahora era alice lo tenia en las de ella haciéndole cariñitos y diciéndole lo bonito que se veia, sin duda el conocedor del moe declararía a alice como la figura misma del moe ya que todo lo que hacia ella para el era lo mas moe del mundo

-aaah!, aliiiice-chaaaan~, tu eres la viva imagen del moe!~- canturreo mephisto con flores moe alrededor con un fondo rosa

**EN ALGUNA SALA DE LA CRUZ VERDAERA**

El grupo que salió de la oficina de mephisto se dirigió a una sala De entrenamiento aprueba de sonido (por los curiosos) en ella había una mesa y varias sillas alrededor de esta donde se sentaron todos justamente alrededor de rin como para evitar que escapara acorralándolo

-bien!, rin cuenta todo lo que sabes - shura dijo con furia agarrándolo en un rápido movimiento de su corbata levantándolo un poco de su asiento

-si, si, pero…- retiro cuidadosamente la mano de la exuberante exorcista, acomodándose la corbata en su lugar lentamente y por ultimo sentándose lentamente en su lugar - no puedo decir nada hasta que estén todos reunidos lo menos que quiero es repetir información- termino de decir con un deje de cansancio

A que te refieres ya estamos todos okumura!-

-aaah… tan irritante como siempre-

-ehhh!, maldito cabeza de cerillo-

-lo que oíste-

-maldito!, te matare!-

-a callar!- grito shura exasperada de tan infantil pelea entre rin y suguro

-bueno como sea el que falta es yukio, y no quiero que me interrogue todos los días solo por no oírlo hoy-

-ah! Okumura! Solo estas tratando de posponerlo, habla de una vez carajo!- exclamo furico suguro quien ya estaba harto de esperan la explicación del menor okumura

-basta suguro, hay que hacer caso a lo que dice si queremos que hable- espeto shura con extraña tranquilidad ya que suponía cual serian las razones de rin solo faltaba que el mismo se las comprobara

-así que tu ve junto con shima por yukio si quieres que esto termine rápido- shura lo empujo "ligeramente" hacia la entrada junto con shima que estaba mas cerca a la entrada

- no vuelvan sin yukio! Y no tarden mucho!- shura grito desde la puerta para que los exorcistas la oyera ya que ya iban un tanto lejos

-y… hasta entonces dormiré un poco.. Cuando yukio llegue ya despierto comenzare a explicarles-

Rin trataba de posponer lo inevitable lo mas que podía por que sabia que rebelando sus motivos todos estarían en el ojo del huracán junto con el… pero… ¡es que eran tan necios!, en especial tres personas, dos las tenia enfrente y la otra estaba en quien sabe donde desmayado.

Porque no podían ser como konekomaru,shima,shiemi y kamiki que se conformaban a la primera.

¡DIOS POR QUE TODO TIENE QUE SER UN PROBLEMA EN SU VIDA!... Simplemente no lo entendía, tal vez el destino lo quería joder a toda costa por el solo hecho de ser el hijo del dios del infierno.

Si! Debería ser eso el destino no se empeña en joder a alguien solo por que si

-"_mierda"-_

_-"joder, esto iba a ser difícil"…_ demasiado…-

Rin decidió dejar de pensar en tal embrollo y disponerse a dormir .

Rin se acomodo mejor en su silla la cual era muy incomoda así que haciendo gala de sus poderes chasque sus dedos produciendo un que retumbo ligeramente en la habitación no tan alto como para que los demás presentes lo oyeran, al instante apareció un cómodo y amplio sillón para dos personas lo suficiente como para que se pudiera estirar completamente a su gusto.

El sillón era de un color negro opaco y alcochomadito y muy cómodo a la vista, de inmediato rin se poso en el como sillón y cerro completamente los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…..

-sora!-

rin corría desesperadamente por un espeso bosque y además estaba lloviendo lo cual le dificultaba el paso

-sora, donde estas!- grito por enésima vez en el día rin en busca de ella

-AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!- un horrible grito de dolor de un mujer se expandió por todo el bosque llegando hasta los oídos de rin quien al oírlo se tenso por completo, le recorrió un gran escalofrió por la espina dorsal y sintió una especie de pinchazo en el corazón que lo hizo llevarse la mano hacia el pecho apretándolo ligeramente

De repente se oyó otro grito y pudo reconocer la voz de ella, nuevamente sintió ese pinchazo en el pecho que lo hizo al fin reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía dichos gritos

…

-vive por lo dos… rin….-

-rin… te amo…-

-yo también te amo_-_

_-sora…no me dejes solo..-_

_-sora!-_

….

-rin, rin, rin! Carajo despierta ahora mismo!-shura se estaba exasperando el menor okumura llevaba mas de media ora durmiendo, suguro y shima ya habían vuelto con yukio todavía desmayado por lo que la exorcista lo despertó de una marera "delicada y sutil" dándole de lleno en golpe en la cara haciéndolo despertar por completo a un totalmente confundido yukio que no recordaba la mitad de lo que paso en el día.

Después de despertar a yukio se propuso a hacer lo mismo con rin pero justamente cundo lo iba a golpear este se empezó a remover y hablar entre sueños diciendo cosas como:

-_yo también te amo-_

_-no me dejes solo-_

Bajo despacio la mano y removió a rin para despertarlo pero este parecía no estar soñado nada bonito ya que de la nada empezó a llorar llamando la atención de todos los demás, preocupados se acercaron a rin quien justo cuando todos se terminaron de juntar alrededor de el despertó sobresaltado a todos a su alrededor y aun llorando (cosa de la cual no estaba consiente que hacia)

-ah?- se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor

-eh?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ya que el seguía llorando

-ah!, que bien que ya estén todos !vamos a empezar con el interrogatorio!- rin exclamo con falso entusiasmo , pero los demás no le prestaron atención ya el muy despistado seguía llorando por alguna razón aun no se había dado cuenta pero no dijeron nada ni siquiera shura solo lo observaban cual empezaba a incomodar a rin

-que me miran…?- pregunto extrañado

Automáticamente todos los demás voltearon a ver a yukio como diciéndole "_dile tu" _ya que por una razón sentían que no les correspondía el asunto ni siquiera shura que disfrutaba meterse en asuntos personales

-ahhhh-yukio suspiro derrotado

-Nii-san… estas…bueno …sigues…-yukio movía las manos como indicándole lo que pasaba.

Por alguna razón no sabia como decirle que seguía llorando tal vez por la extraña situación

-eh?- dijo haciendo caso a las señas de su gemelo -ah?... Que?- al tocarse el rostro noto algo. Estaba totalmente empañado por lagrimas que salían a borbotones por sus ojos

De repente su expresión cambio a una de tristeza total mientras sus labio se trazaba una pequeña sonrisa triste

-ya veo... otra vez …¡pero que fastidio!... Estúpidos sueños…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro doloroso por la mueca de dolor y desagrado que hizo.

Inmediatamente metió la mano en su chaleco y saco en pañuelo blanco con un bello grabado azul de una llama azul con un nombre cruzando por ella el nombre era _"sora". _después de secar las molestas lagrimas que le impedían la vista prosiguió antes de que pasara otro incidente

-lamento que oigan visto eso, pero no importa. Prosigamos- dijo al mismo tiempo que guardaba con sumo cuidado el fino pañuelo - les daré a cada uno 4 oportunidades para preguntarme-termino mostrando 4 de sus dedos dando la indicación

-y… bien quien es el primero que preguntara?- rin se echo para atrás chocando con el respaldo de su cómodo sillón y cerrando los ojos pensativo esperando haber quien daba la iniciativa

-bien…-yukio fue el primero en hablar -quisiera saber si la niña que apareció de repente era…- la verdad no sabia bien como llamarla.

-si, si lo es- contesto rin como si estuviera hablando del clima, aun con los ojos cerrados

-entonces tu…- pregunto otra vez sin terminar de articular la frase

-si, si lo estoy- rin contesto nuevamente con simpleza

-entonces también es…-

-si, también lo es-

-entonces ella es mi…- su voz sonaba nerviosa para la sorpresa de todos menos de los que estaban hablando en ese momento

-si, si lo es-

- hablaremos de eso después , con eso me conformo… por ahora.-yukio hablo con un toque de malicia

-lo se, el que sigue- pero se le quedo mirando extrañado a cierta mujer subdesarrollada y cierto monje bicolor que no habían preguntado o hablado solo estaban hay mirándolo lo cual lo hizo sonreír irónicamente hacia sus adentros ese par trae algo entre manos pero por el momento los pasaría por alto. Si algo aprendió en estos cincos años fue que la mirada rebela mas de lo que piensas

-rin- la siguiente en hablar fue kamiki sacándole de sus pensamientos , lo cual tomo por sorpresa a todos ya que ella no se interesaba en los asuntos personales de los demás -entonces esa niña en verdad es tu hija?- fue directo al punto.

-ah, tan directa y fría como siempre- respondió abriendo un ojo para verla - pero si tanto quieren saberlo si… si es mi hija-

-¿QUEEEEEE!?-el gran grito resonó por todo el cuarto haciendo eco y quien sabe tal vez se haiga oído en toda la ciudad

-entonces okumura ya es papa?!- shima no Salía de su asombro

-entonces okumura-kun debe estar casado no?!- konekomaru compartía las mismas dudas de shima

-rin... entonces tu ya estas casado?- pregunto shiemi con cierto dolor en la voz

-eh?- pregunto distraído, ya que se quedo mirando a ningún lado en particular como si fuera lo mas interesante en ese momento

-como que ?,eh? Te estamos preguntando que si estas casado idiota!- le recordó "amablemente" suguro

-ah!, te refieres a esto?-pregunto levantando levemente la mano y dándole la vuelta para que pudieran apreciar la parte posterior de su mano donde en el dedo junto al meñique había un fino añillo de bodas de oro que se acoplaba perfectamente a su dedo

-oh! Por dios!- se oyó nuevamente un grito

-demonios pueden dejar de gritar por cada pequeña cosa!- exiguo rin con las manos en los oídos tratando de impedir que entrara mas sonido del necesario

-que bonito es!- grito shura emocionada al ver el bonito anillo. Al verlo inmediatamente corrió hacia el como todo buen depredador.

De pronto rin ya tenia a shura ya casi encima de el con la mano totalmente estirada hacia arriba que estaba siendo sostenida por shura para apreciar de cerca el precioso anillo.

-aaaah!, suéltame!- exigía/gritaba rin , en busca de la libertad de su brazo- por dios shura concéntrate en el asunto!- nuevamente grataba rin cuando logro la libertad de su lastimado brazo

-creo que con eso les aclare esa duda- dijo rin con la mirada desviada y centrada en su mano reacomodando la postura inicial del artefacto.

-listo- hablo casi en susurro cuando termino de arreglar la postura inicial del anillo-bien y ahora que?- pregunto relajado

Yukio, shura y suguro se voltearon a ver mutuamente y asintieron a la vez

-bien….- shura uso voz seria - queremos que nos digas que nos digas que quiso decir esa tipa con…-shura no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpida por rin

-paenitet implere mea ordinem eius celsitudinem, non intentio nocere (lo siento yo solo cumplo ordenes de su alteza , no tenia intencion de herirlo n¬n ), eso ?- shura asintió -supongo que también quiere saber que fue lo demás que dijo, o me equivoco?-pregunto rin y todos asintieron

-ah- suspiro - pongan atención que solamente lo repetiré una vez - todos asintieron nuevamente

_-paenitet implere mea ordinem eius celsitudinem, non intentio nocere (lo siento yo solo cumplo ordenes de su alteza , no tenia intencion de herirlo n¬n )_

_¡perdóneme celsitudinem ¡ (su alteza n-n)_

_decrepitus senex non dico vos adepto ut ego ... ne haec mea figite(cuando llegues dile a ese viejo decrepito que no se meta que no se meta… yo arregle esto por mi cuenta n-n)_

_hyacintho daemonium princeps (príncipe demonio azul n-n)_

_-_eso fue lo que yo y ella dijimos - dijo rin con los ojos cerrados esperando lo inevitable ya que faltaba poco para que se dieran cuenta de la verdad

-eso quiere decir que tu…?- pregunto shura

Rin asintió con la cabeza

-QUE!- shura fue la única que grito ya que todos esta con cara "que me perdí" acepto yukio que tenia la mano sobre la barbilla analizando todo claro que ya lo suponía desde que lo vio. tendría que ser un idiota si no se diera cuenta de inmediato ya que siendo gemelos se comparte mas que el simple físico por lo tanto no se le hizo extraño en cambio lo presentía, ahora tenia asuntos mas importantes como el de su supuesta sobrina y que tiene una cuñada quien sabe donde -"ah me duele la cabeza"- pensó el ya de por si cansado yukio

-aja!, ya lo tengo- grito suguro levantándose de golpe se su asiento y chocando su puño contra su palma

-que, que es lo que descubriste!-pidió o mas bien exigió la rubia

-bueno antes de que todo esto embrollo pasara yo tuve varias misiones - dijo Bon con voz tímida por la mirada atemorizante de la voluptuosa mujer

-a nadie le interesan tu misiones ve al punto!- grito exasperada

-hai!, bueno todos los demonios tenia aspecto semi-humano y hablaban nuestro idioma y solamente decían que se les acaba el tiempo que tenían que preparar la llegada de hy..hya..hyacintho daemonium princeps - todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al oír el dichoso nombre y lentamente se dieron vuelta hacia el mayor de los okumura. Este seguía con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados pero al sentir las miradas se tenso y cohibió un poco en su lugar

-si no me equivoco eso … significa… príncipe demonio... Azul-

-…

-…

-…

-….Rin... que nos has... estado ocultando….- dijo shura al en un susurro

-….

**En la oficina de mephisto **

**-**ne, tío mephisto- dijo alice ganando la atención del mencionado que anteriormente tenia la mirada concentrada en su "hermoso" dibujo (según en ¬3¬ )

-dime alice-

- tu crees que los amigos de mi papa…-dijo con la vista igual de concentrada que su tío solo que su dibujo si era hermoso ya que tenia habilidades extraordinarias para una niña de su edad

-sus amigos que?- pregunto un poco interesado hacia donde iba la conversación

-crees que…¡sean buenos para jugarle bromas!- alice grito emocionada alzando la vista. en sus ojos se podía ver un misterioso destello nada bueno para el que fuera su siguiente objetivo

-no lo se… por que no lo descubrimos juntos?- pregunto con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro

-claro!- afirmo la pequeña princesa con la misma sonrisa

**Bueno primero que nada ¡PERDOONNNNNNNN! LO JURO NO FUE MI INTENCION TARDAR TANTO!**

**NO ME MATEEEEEEENNNN! PERDONEN YO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO YO MISMA ME DESEPCIONE PERO BUENO URGIAA ACTUALIZAR!**

**Me tarde por causa de una cosa que se llama one piece y otra llamada fairy tail admito son grandes animes pero muy largos con fairy tail tarde 5 días en acabar y one piece casi todas la vacaciones 561 capítulos señores! Y si contamos las pocas horas que me toca estar en la computadora digamos que no se puede hacer mucho verdad? **

**Pero créanme le debo de dar crédito a mi hermana mayor ya que ella siempre me esta recriminando y apurando a terminar el siguiente capitulo a si que ¡arigatou!**

**Bueno no se si les haiga gustado el capitulo espero que si. Pero no crean que por que ya entramos a la escuela voy a dejar de actualizar por meses como otros escritores así que no se desesperen vale!**

**gracias por sus reviews enserio cuando los veo me alegran el corazón y me dan ganas para seguir escribiendo GRACIAS MINA-SAN!**

**por ultimo quisiera avisar que pronto estrenare en la sección de naruto que es mi favorita planeo una serie de one-shots cortos o tal vez no tanto y quien sabe tal vez un leemon por que no sayonaraa!**

**Shippuden fura! Ya ne!**

**Comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos todo se vale**

**DEJEN**

**REVIEWS ;)**


End file.
